Things They Should Have Said
by Maran Zelde
Summary: What happens when Harry's back is turned? Luna defends Filch, Neville asks McGonagall about his parents, Hermione hears horror stories about Apparition, Dean almost figures out the Muffliato jinx, and the core DA members know more than they should. Complete!
1. Defense

A/N: I've tried to make this story canon compliant, although I'm ignoring the interviews (translation: there will be hints of Neville/Luna later). It starts in HBP and will continue through DH.

Also, I am using US spelling. I hope no one has a problem with that.

Warning: Rated T for profanity and violence in later chapters.

* * *

><p>At the end of the second DADA class, Professor Snape stopped Neville as he headed out the door.<p>

"Longbottom, stay after class for a moment."

Neville swallowed, and Hermione shot him a sympathetic look. She had partnered with him for the lesson as before, surreptitiously coaching him on his nonverbal spells. He still hadn't successfully cast one, but neither had anyone else besides Hermione, so at least he wasn't conspicuous as the worst student. Still, Snape had probably found something to cavil about.

After the rest of the pupils cleared out of the classroom, Snape rose from his chair, but remained behind his desk.

"It's a relief to know that you won't destroy any more cauldrons, Longbottom," he began, folding his hands behind his back. "I should hope you're better at casting spells than brewing potions. You certainly couldn't be any shoddier."

Snape paused, and Neville squirmed in the silence.

"I see that you were fortunate enough to purchase a new wand before Mr. Ollivander vanished," continued Snape. "I understand that you broke your father's wand, but it's for the best that you did."

Neville blinked in surprise. He had told only his friends about the broken wand. Snape must have heard the story somewhere, but he had heard incorrectly. Either that or he automatically assumed the worst of Neville. Either way, Neville wanted to set the record straight.

"I didn't break it. One of the Death Eaters did."

Snape stared for a moment with piercing black eyes. Neville wondered, not for the first time, if Snape was a Legillimens.

"I see. In any case, you now have a wand that suits you, so you no longer have an excuse for your trollish incompetence."

For Snape's information, Neville had not received a single Troll for his OWLs.

He had, however, received Dreadful scores for his Potions and Divination OWLs.

"Like it or not, you are a wizard, and it's past time for you to get serious about controlling your magic."

"I've been serious!" blurted Neville.

Snape arched his eyebrow. "Then prove it. No more slacking and making catastrophic blunders. And stop relying so much on Granger. She won't always be around to hold your hand and whisper in your ear."

Neville glowered at Snape. The professor didn't seem as frightening as he had when Neville was 13. That was before Neville had faced real Death Eaters like Dolohov and Lestrange. He would have liked to retort, but he failed to come up with anything witty. He knew he probably wouldn't think of any zingers until he lay down to sleep that night.

So he merely said, "I'll do my best to improve, sir, but not for your sake."

"Fair enough. You're dismissed." Snape waved his hand in a shooing motion.

Neville hoped Snape wouldn't form a habit of lecturing him after class. Come to think of it, though, if that were the worst thing that transpired all year, it would be the best term in Hogwarts history.

* * *

><p>As Neville walked toward the Great Hall, Luna and Ginny flagged him down.<p>

"Hi, Neville. Have you spoken with Harry about the DA?" asked Luna.

"Not yet." Neville hadn't even tried to converse with Harry since they'd left the train. Harry always seemed preoccupied with something else.

"You know," said Ginny, "you could have DA meetings without him."

Luna and Neville shared a dubious look.

"I don't know," said Neville. "Harry's always been the best at Defense."

"That doesn't matter." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "You can still practice whatever you're learning in class during your free time."

"It's not the same without Harry," sighed Luna.

"Oh, you two just need a bit of self-confidence. Take it from me." Ginny gave them a reassuring smile. "If I can learn to get on without Harry, so can you."

* * *

><p>Luna was on her way to Potions class when the wonted noise of derisive laughter reached her ears. Curious and concerned, she quickened her pace until she saw about a dozen teens gathered round Argus Filch. The man's face was as scarlet as a fire slug. He sounded like he was striving to bawl through a mouthful of peanut butter.<p>

"What's the matter?" Luna asked anyone who would listen.

"Don't know, but it's funny as hell," answered Romilda Vane.

"I don't think hell is funny at all. Or perhaps you mean funny as in strange?" Luna regarded Vane.

The Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes and turned her back on Luna.

Shrugging, Luna directed her attention to the school caretaker. While everyone else loathed Filch, Luna had always pitied him. She could imagine how frustrating it would be to possess no magical abilities in a wizard's world. Even after he sided with Umbridge last term, Luna didn't hold it against him.

She plucked her wand from behind her ear and aimed it at Filch. "_Finite Incantatem!"_

The man's tongue loosened, and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHEN I FIND OUT WHICH ONE OF YOU HOODLUMS IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTIONS FOR THE REST OF THE TERM!"

The students dispersed, some of them muttering "Lame" and "Loony."

Filch turned his focus on Luna, his visage returning to a pale peach hue.

"Do you know who did that to me, Lovegood?"

"No, Mr. Filch. But it appears to have been a curse that I haven't learned yet, so it was probably a Sixth or Seventh year."

His lips stretched in a genuine smile. "I don't care what anyone says, Lovegood, you've got a good head on your shoulders."

* * *

><p>AN: I think that Snape was probably a better DADA teacher than a Potions teacher, because he really wanted to teach DADA. During his few teaching scenes in HBP, he isn't too harsh with anyone except Harry (and Ron, to a lesser degree).

And I don't know how IC anyone is, but I hope they're close enough.


	2. The Letter

A/N: What? I finally got around to continuing this? Yeah, I've actually had seven chapters of this fanfic sitting in my flashdrive the whole time, but they were in the rough draft stage until I got off my lazy butt and cleaned them up. Expect more frequent updates from now on. :)

* * *

><p>As was bound to happen, Neville forgot to bring his textbook to Defense class, so Professor Snape sentenced him to detention. Neville was to remain in the Great Hall after dinner, where he would be assigned some tedious or disgusting chore.<p>

Most of the students had vacated the Great Hall when Snape sauntered to the Gryffindor table.

"For your detention, you will remove the gum from the underside of the tables. You must not use verbal magic."

Scraping used gum would be a cakewalk compared to some of the other detentions Snape had given. He'd once made Neville disembowel a full barrel of horned toads. Neville had lost his appetite for meat for a week after that gruesome experience.

He bent to inspect the underside of the table. Evidently no one had bothered to clean it since his grandmother had last dined in the Great Hall.

Then he rose as a thought struck him. "You said I mustn't use verbal magic. Does that mean I can use nonverbal magic?" he asked Snape.

The professor had returned to his usual seat at the staff table, and was thumbing through an issue of _The International Potions Review_.

"I don't know, can you?" asked Snape, without glancing up.

That sounded like a challenge. Neville thought for a moment. A Vanishing charm was probably more than he could manage, but he could try a simple _Wadiwasi_ first.

He sat on the floor and aimed his wand at one of the gum wads. He concentrated on the incantation, and the gum twitched, but it was stuck fast to the table.

Neville tried several more times before he figured out what he was doing wrong. Lupin taught his third year class the importance of directing the object of the _-wasi _spell to a specific place. Neville glanced around the room for an appropriate place to send the gum. Snape's smug face presented a tempting target, but the git would most likely block the projectile and give Neville another detention.

Ironically, Neville had an extensive collection of gum wrappers, although he didn't often chew gum. But even if he'd had any of them there in the Great Hall, he knew he wouldn't have the heart to use them to wrap a random student's used gum. He'd have to settle for the rubbish bin in the corner.

_Wadiwasi_, he thought, pointing his wand first at the piece of gum, then at the trash receptacle. The gum flew out from under the table, straight into the bin.

Neville could scarcely believe it. "I did it! I actually cast a nonverbal spell!"

Snape finally looked up from his magazine, his black eyebrows raised. "That was above average." High praise from Snape. "Well, you have plenty of used gum to continue practicing."

o-o-o

Neville walked to Professor McGonagall's office. The door was open, and he peeked inside to see her reading a stack of parchments at her desk. He rapped on the door to get her attention.

She lifted her head to look at him. "Longbottom, what is it?"

"If you're not too busy…" He shuffled his feet.

"I was busy, but I can take a break from reading essays. Have you ever read forty essays on sympathetic magic? It's very tedious." She beckoned him into the office. "Sit down and tell me what brings you here."

Neville sat in the chair in front of her desk. "I was wondering if you could tell me about my parents."

He had hated to talk about his parents in the past, but things were different then. That was before his secret became public knowledge, and before Sirius Black and Emmaline Vance were murdered. Neville came to the harsh realization that the people who knew his parents would get picked off one by one.

McGonagall peered at him through her square spectacles, her stern expression softening.

"You want an opinion from someone besides your grandmother. I don't blame you for that. Well," she paused, studying his face. "I wasn't very close to your parents, but I recall that they were both good students with a strong sense of justice and duty. Your father was quiet and reserved until his Fourth year, when he started to come out of his shell. That was the year your mother befriended him. They worked together to figure out that Lucius Malfoy had framed Sirius Black for 'owl-napping' Heather Smith's owl. Apparently he ordered a House-elf to sneak it into Sirius's trunk in his dorm room." Her eyes were sad and distant. "You know, your parents were never fully convinced that Sirius betrayed the Potters. They petitioned to give him a fair trial, but they were…tortured before that went anywhere."

Neville had heard about his parents' good grades and sense of justice and duty, but he'd never heard the details McGonagall shared. She seemed unwilling to continue, though. Her watery eyes stared past Neville.

"They were good people," said Neville. "Still are."

McGonagall blinked rapidly. "Yes well, I had better get back to reading these essays. If you want to hear more about your parents, you should write to Mad-Eye Moody. He worked closely with them and thinks very highly of them."

Neville didn't think he would ever be able to look at Moody without thinking of Barty Crouch Jr. But writing wouldn't be so difficult. He might learn something.

"Thanks, Professor."

"Any time, Longbottom."

o-o-o

During the third week of school, an owl dropped a letter on the Gryffindor table in front of Neville. His heart pounded when he unrolled the parchment and saw who had written it.

_Dear Neville,_

_It's good that you're fairing well after that mess at the Ministry. Your queries about my wellbeing are appreciated, but I can't answer them in writing. You never know who could be intercepting the post._

_However, it is safe to tell you a little about your parents. They are true heroes who never compromised with evil. When the Ministry authorized us Aurors to use Unforgivables, your parents never used them. When You-Know-Who tried to make them work for him, they refused. I think your mother's exact words were, "I'd rather kiss a Dementor than be your minion." Your parents are the bravest people I've ever known, and you should be proud of them. I like to think that deep down, they are proud of you._

_Yours truly,_

_Mad-Eye Moody_

Neville smiled and blinked back tears. He reread the note until Ginny asked him what the matter was.

She was sitting next to him, giving him a curious look. Dean sat on her other side, leaning forward to stare at Neville.

"Here, you can read it." Neville laid the parchment between Ginny and Dean.

After a minute, Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "That's great, Neville." But there was pity in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know Frank's and Alice's exact ages, but for the purposes of this fanfic, they were both three years older than James and Lily, which would give them enough time to establish themselves as well-known Aurors before they were put out of commission.

This fanfic may seem disjointed, but its main purpose is to show snapshots of Neville and some of the other students throughout HBP. The narrative will flow more smoothly as we approach the Invasion of Hogwarts.


	3. Muffliato

Later, when spring rolled around, Hermione strode beside Neville on the way to breakfast. Her face was the shade of a sun-ripened tomato, and her eyebrows were drawn close to her eyes.

"Hermione, is something wrong?"

She looked up at him and forced a grin that didn't reach her eyes. "Of course not! Why would anything be wrong? We're going to learn Apparition soon! Did you sign up?"

"Yeah," Neville said reluctantly. "I'm already nervous about it. I've heard horror stories about people losing body parts."

The color faded from Hermione's face, and her eyebrows climbed toward her hairline.

Neville took this as an invitation to continue. "There was a witch who lost her entire face while Apparating across a lake. The healers had to re-grow it as best they could. They never did get her nose to grow back, though, so she had a hole in the middle of her face like a skeleton."

Hermione pressed her hand over her nose and mouth.

"And there was this wizard who lost his jawbone trying to Apparate to the top of a tower. Poor bloke had to eat through a straw the rest of his life. He used a Polyjuice potion whenever he wanted to go out in public or talk like a normal person."

Hermione lowered her hand. "Those stories are horrible. Where did you hear them?"

"I heard those two from Uncle Algie."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is this the same uncle who dropped you out of an upstairs window?"

Neville looked away, uncomfortable. "That was an accident, you know. Anyway, Uncle Algie is very well-traveled, so he knows a lot about the world."

"Was an accident that he held you by the ankle and dangled you outside the window?" pressed Hermione.

Neville flushed, not knowing how to answer in a way that wouldn't cast blame on his ancient relative.

"Do you know what I think?" continued Hermione, with the same righteous indignation she had for the plight of the House-elves. "I think your uncle is a magical version of Harry's uncle: a bigoted bully who only wants to scare his nephew."

"All right, look," he said, turning to meet her stony gaze, "even if he did tell those stories just to scare me, that doesn't mean they aren't true."

"Then I'll add those stories to my list of things I need to get to the bottom of."

"What else is on your list, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, there's this old Potions textbook…"

o-o-o

Neville, Dean, and Seamus sat at the same table during Charms. Neville would have liked to sit closer to Hermione, because she usually gave helpful tips. Well, that wasn't the only reason. Hermione was the first girl who had ever treated him with kindness, and she had affected him more deeply than she would ever know. At the moment, though, she only had eyes for Ron.

"Watch how you're waving that wand, Mr. Finnigan!" squeaked Mr. Flitwick, as Seamus's vinegar sprayed from his glass into the air.

"I can't help it," said Seamus, wiggling his finger in his ear. "I can't concentrate with this tinnitus."

"You have it too?" asked Dean.

"What's tinnitus?" asked Neville, feeling stupid.

"It's when your ears ring," clarified Seamus. "Though, actually I hear more of a constant buzzing."

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I hear it too."

"I wonder…" said Dean, with a thoughtful expression. He loosely waved his wand in the air, and the buzzing stopped.

Dean smiled for the first time since Ginny had none-too-gently dumped him the previous night. Neville and Seamus gave him curious stares.

"Nonverbal Finite Incantatem," explained Dean, looking very pleased with himself.

"You mean to tell me that someone cast a - a Tinnitus jinx on us?" asked Seamus. The three boys fell silent as they swept their gaze around the room, searching for the caster of the mysterious jinx. They soon settled their attention on the table where Harry, Hermione and Ron sat.

"Remember how Harry levitated Ron upside-down in the middle of the night?" Seamus asked quietly.

"Yeah," answered Neville. "He got it from his old Potions book, I'll bet."

"Don't be daft." Seamus shook his head. "The Potions book doesn't have any jinxes in it."

"Harry's does." Neville crossed his arms and leaned on the table. "Hermione said he's got an old one with all these notes written in the margins - all sorts of spells that aren't found anywhere else."

"Really?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to have a look at that book. In the meantime, let's see how he likes the Tinnitus jinx." Grinning, he flicked his wand at Harry. Then, with a puzzled frown, he tapped his wand against his palm.

"I don't think it worked."

A/N: I sneaked in a slight hint of Neville/Hermione: you'll recall that Hermione was his first choice to go with to the Yule Ball.

If you are a wizard or witch and something mysterious is annoying you, the first thing you should do is cast Finite Incantatem and see if it goes away. =D


	4. Instant Darkness and Liquid Luck

A/N: I've never seen anyone write the Battle of the Astronomy Tower from another character's perspective, and I can understand why. The whole action sequence in Chapter 28 is difficult to follow. For example, I _think_ Draco let six Death Eaters in, but it's written in such a way that the number seems to change.

I finally got around to watching the HBP movie, mostly to see how it portrayed the fight scene between the Aurors, students, and DEs. But it turns out that it doesn't portray it at all. Harry just chases the DEs by himself. I think they sort of moved that fight to Burrow, but it didn't make much sense there. I kept wondering why the adults didn't simply Apparate the hell away from the Burrow, especially considering how important Harry's safety was. And the burning of the Burrow was dramatic, but it proved to be entirely pointless, since it had no impact on anything in that movie or the next.

So here is my best effort at piecing together the original Astronomy Tower sequence, in a way that hopefully makes sense.

* * *

><p>"You believe Harry now, even though he still has no evidence?" Luna gazed at Hermione, wondering what had changed the other girl's mind.<p>

"Well," Hermione waffled. "I'm still not entirely convinced, but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye on Malfoy, just in case."

"That's a step in the right direction, at least," Luna said with a nod.

"So you'll help us?" asked Ron.

"Of course. This is the closest I'll get to another DA meeting."

"I think Harry has a lot of nerve asking the DA for help when he called it off at the beginning of term," huffed Ginny. "Luna and Neville were really disappointed."

Hermione bit her lip. "I know, and I'll understand perfectly if you don't want to help."

"I'll pitch in," said Ginny, putting her hands on her hips, "but I think they have the right to tell Harry they told him so."

"Someone should make Harry understand how important the DA is," agreed Luna. "He forgets sometimes. It's not his fault, though. His head is full of wrackspurts."

"Where is Harry, by the way?" asked Neville.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

"He went with Professor Dumbledore to Hogsmeade," said Hermione.

She received skeptical stares from Luna, Neville, Ginny, and all the portraits that were eavesdropping.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What are they up to?"

"Look, we can't tell you. We promised Harry we wouldn't."

"I'm his girlfriend! I have a right to know!"

"Also," said Luna, tilting her head, "you don't have to keep a promise if it's stupid."

"It's save-the-world business, all right?" said Ron. "If the wrong people found out what they were doing, it would be bad for all of us."

"The wrong people! Doesn't he trust me?" She waved her arms toward Luna and Neville, who were standing on either side of her. "And what about them? They've already proven themselves loyal and trustworthy."

"I see your point, Ginny," said Hermione. She glanced at Ron, who held up his hands.

"You can tell them if you want. If Harry finds out, I'll just deny that I had anything to do with it."

Hermione glared at him before facing the other three students. "All right, I'll tell you as much as you need to know," she said, choosing her words with care. "But you have to swear not to breathe a word of it to anyone, not even Harry."

"We swear, don't we?" She turned to Luna and Neville, who nodded their confirmation.

Luna kept her own advice in mind, however.

"Right," said Hermione. She glanced around the empty passage and flourished her wand at the portraits.

"What was that?" asked Neville.

"Oh, that was the _Muffliato_ jinx." Hermione pocketed her wand. "It fills the ears of the targets with an unidentifiable buzzing sound, so they can't listen in on our conversation. I hope it works on portraits."

"So that's the Tinnitus spell!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You knew?"

Neville shrugged. "Dean, Seamus and I noticed the buzzing at the same time, and you'd already told me about the old Potions book with the mysterious spells. It wasn't that hard for the three of us to work out."

Ginny tapped her foot. "This is all fascinating, but I'd really like to know where Harry and Dumbledore went."

"Well," said Hermione, taking a deep breath, "I honestly don't know their exact location, but they're looking for a rare artifact that belongs to Voldemort."

Ron, Ginny, and Neville shuddered.

"Oh come on." Hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "If we're going to fight him, we can't be afraid of his name, can we?"

"No, of course not," agreed Luna. "Now, could you tell us about this artifact?"

"I can't tell you too many details, only that Harry has to find and destroy it in order to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"All right," said Luna, accepting this answer for the moment. "What can we do to help?"

"The five of us can help by keeping Malfoy and Snape in check until Harry and Professor Dumbledore come back. Ron, Ginny, Neville, you'll guard the Room of Requirement. Luna and I will wait outside Snape's office."

The others nodded, and the group split up to head toward their posts.

o-o-o

Ron, Ginny, and Neville waited in front of the Room of Requirement for half an hour. Ginny spent much of this time wondering aloud where Harry was, and how his covert operation was going, and Ron reiterated that he really didn't know much more than Ginny. Neville couldn't think of anything beneficial to add to the conversation, so he quietly gazed at the wall.

Then, right before his eyes, the door appeared, and out stepped Malfoy. He had a deep frown, and he clutched a severed, shriveled arm in one hand and a black bag in the other.

Ginny had the swiftest reflexes. "_Impedimenta!_"

Before she finished her incantation, Malfoy threw black powder into the air, and the hall was swallowed in darkness.

"What the hell?" asked Ginny. "_Lumos! Incendio! Expelliarmus!_"

Nothing happened. Many footsteps hurried past them.

"It's Fred and George's Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," explained Ron. "It extinguishes all light, even from magic."

Neville swished his wand in the air. "_Finite Incantatem!_" It had no effect.

"Wait, I've got an idea," said Ron. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Still nothing happened.

"Damn, I thought for sure that would do the trick," said Ron.

"Now what?" asked Neville. "How can we fight an enemy we can't see?"

"We'll just have to follow the sound of their footsteps until the powder runs out."

"When will that be?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know." There was a pause. Then Ron exclaimed, "Felix Felicis!"

"Come again?" asked Neville.

"Harry's luck potion," clarified Ron. "I have half of what's left. Hermione told me to wait until we really needed it. Here Ginny, ladies first - you're not Ginny."

"I'm over here."

There was the sound of a stopper popping out of a bottle. "All right Ron, you next."

By the time the vial reached Neville, there were only a few drops left, but he had no way of knowing how much there had been to begin with.

"Down the hatch," said Neville.

"Right," said Ron, with renewed vigor. "Let's catch some Death Eaters!"

He careened blindly through the corridor, Neville and Ginny on his heels.

Suddenly the lights came on.

"Weasleys! Longbottom! What in Merlin's name is going on?"

It was Professor McGonagall. Lupin, Tonks, and a tall red-haired wizard climbed the staircase behind her.

"Bill!" cried Ginny, rushing forward to hug him.

"All right, Ginny?" asked Bill, returning the embrace.

"All right. Did you see Malfoy and the Death Eaters?"

"That sounds like a band name," muttered Tonks.

"No," answered Bill.

"I just reached the top of the stairs when I saw you three barreling out of that ominous darkness," added McGonagall. "Are you certain there were Death Eaters?"

"Er, ninety percent certain," said Ron.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Have you any idea which direction they went?"

"It sounded like they went that way." Ron pointed down the passage.

"Then let's hurry."

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter needed more reworking than the others; originally Hermione told Luna, Neville, and Ginny about the Horcruxes, but I decided that was TMI for them.


	5. Failure

A/N: This is the chapter that earns this story a T rating, folks. Hold onto your seats.

* * *

><p>Neville raced down the corridor with Ron, Ginny, McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, and Bill. As they rounded a corner, they saw seven black-robed figures rushing ahead. One of the figures bolted up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, while the rest turned to face their pursuers, standing their ground. Neville recognized Malfoy, but none of the others.<p>

One of the strange wizards stepped forward. He was tall and muscular, with tangled gray hair and a scraggly beard.

"Lupin," he snarled. "Have you brought us fresh meat?"

Lupin squared his shoulders. "No, Greyback. You're a raving idiot to think I'd ever side with a monster like you."

Neville suppressed a shudder. He'd heard about the savage werewolf who targeted children, but he'd never seen him until that moment.

"So you've been spying for Dumby the whole time?" Greyback growled at Lupin.

"Give the man a prize," he deadpanned.

"I'll kill you last, so you can watch all your little friends die."

"I don't think so. _Incarcerous!_" Ropes flew out of Lupin's wand and wrapped around Greyback like the tendrils of a Devil's snare.

The only witch among the intruders lazily flicked her wand at Greyback, and the ropes disappeared.

Neville straightened his spine, on high alert. So they were using nonverbal spells. Neville had practiced nonverbal spells all year until he eventually mastered them. As long as he was focused and not too tired, he could cast them with no trouble.

_Confundo_, he thought, firing at the witch, who was built like an ornamental gourd. She appeared to be related to the wizard standing at her side. If Lee Jordan had been present, he might have said that they fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down.

Neville's curse struck the witch, and she stumbled and went cross-eyed.

All at once, hexes flew in rapid succession from both sides. It must have been the luck potion that allowed the three students to dodge the jinxes while returning fire with accuracy.

But all too soon, Neville's luck ran out. A curse shot toward him, and he leaped back as it hit the nearest wall, exploding on impact. A searing pain bit into his belly, and he fell flat on his back. McGonagall rushed to his side, casting a shield charm.

"Longbottom, are you all right?"

Neville propped himself halfway into a sitting position and glanced at his abdomen. It was slick with blood.

"I don't think so," he gasped.

McGonagall cast a curse at the Death Eaters and fortified their position with another _Protego_.

Then she knelt beside him. "You need to see Madam Pomfrey at once."

Neville shook his head. "I want to stay and fight. Can't you do some battlefield surgery?"

His request earned him a disapproving glare.

"Don't be daft, boy."

"What about _Episkey_?" pressed Neville.

"It can't heal extensive or deep wounds."

"It's worth trying, isn't it?" He pointed his wand at his torso and cast the healing spell. The burning pain subsided to a dull ache. He pulled back his tattered sweater and shirt to examine the wound. There was a saucer-sized indentation in the center of his belly, and a smattering of nicks around it. He was no expert, but it looked like only a couple layers of skin had grown back.

Then someone screamed in agony.

Neville looked to his left. Greyback crouched on top of Bill, literally eating his face. His teeth tore Bill's cheeks, temples and forehead, leaving bloody gashes.

Neville wished he could unsee it.

Lupin aimed a stunning spell at Greyback, and he collapsed like a rag doll. Ron cast _Mobilicorpus _to move the unconscious werewolf off his brother.

One of the Death Eaters crept behind Lupin's back, and the former professor turned round and shot an Impediment jinx at him.

"Remus, heads up!" screamed Tonks. Lupin ducked just in time for a green killing curse to fly over his head. The curse struck the Death Eater, and he crumpled to the floor.

"Gibbon's dead!" shouted the lumpy wizard.

"Retreat!" said the witch.

The two unsightly relatives headed back up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Greyback, who had recovered from the stunning curse, sprang after them. Malfoy had already skulked away in the commotion.

Only one Death Eater, a huge man with blond hair, remained standing to face them. He quickly proved to be the best duelist of the bunch. He dodged and blocked most spells, and the few that hit him had little effect, because he quickly broke them.

While his comrades fought, Neville gathered enough strength to haul himself to his feet. He lurched past his friends toward the Astronomy staircase - only to smash into an invisible wall at the base of the stairs. It hurled him back ten feet.

He found himself flat on the floor again, staring dazedly at the ceiling. He tried to sit, but his abdominal muscles protested with unbearable agony.

"Sorry mate, I should have checked the expiration date on that potion," quipped Ron, between hexes. "It's obviously not working."

Neville relaxed his stomach, because it took too much effort to sit up and speak at the same time. "I'm lucky," he drew a shallow breath, "compared to Bill."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, his face pale. "Wish we had enough potion for him too."

Ginny fired a curse at the Death Eater before moving to Bill's side. The Death Eater shot back, and she dropped to the floor to evade the jinx. Then she produced a clean cloth to mop blood from Bill's face.

"Miss Weasley, take Longbottom and your brother to the infirmary," commanded McGonagall.

Neville stared at her, defiant even as he lay incapacitated. "I told you, Professor, I'm not hiding in the ruddy Infirmary while you lot are out here fighting Death Eaters!" At least, that's what he wanted to say.

In reality, all he could manage was, "I'm staying."

"Me too," said Bill, in a thick voice.

McGonagall was about to retort, when, to everyone's surprise, Snape careened past them and shot upstairs, through the barrier.

"How did he do that?" wondered Lupin. He tried to climb the stairs, but the barrier tossed him backward, just like it had Neville.

Tonks helped him stand. "Come on, we've got to try everything we can think of. _Reducto!_"

"Stun the Death Eater too," advised Lupin. "He can't use _Finite Incantatem _if he's unconscious."

"What's going on?" cried Hermione, as she and Luna dashed toward the fray.

Ron briefed Hermione and Luna on everything that had occurred since they'd left to guard Snape's office. After he finished, he asked Hermione and Luna why they let Snape out of the office.

"I don't know if it was a matter of _letting_," said Luna, sidestepping a curse. "Hermione and I aren't fully trained, and Snape is a powerful wizard."

Ron shook his head wearily. "Guess we should've thought of that earlier."

"We didn't know what to do," added Hermione, before shooting a curse at the tall wizard. "He said he was going to fight the Death Eaters. We're still not sure whose side he's on, so we took a chance." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Ron. I - I've never felt so useless."

Ron grabbed her shoulders. "Pull yourself together, Hermione. You're the least useless person I know!"

Luna knelt at Neville's side, her brow creased with concern. "You're bleeding quite a lot," she observed.

Neville put on a brave face for her. "'S a flesh wound." Really, she should be more concerned about taking down that Death Eater.

As if reading his mind, Luna glanced at the enemy just in time to see a hex flying at them.

"_Protego! _If it's all the same to you," she continued calmly, as if nothing had happened, "I'd like to have a look at it."

Luna gingerly lifted his sweater and shirt. "It looks terrible, although I've seen worse. I'm going to cast a scouring charm to prevent infection. Hold still."

The bubbles from the charm stung his wound worse than ever. When it was finished, however, the pain subsided to a more bearable level - as long as he didn't move.

"Thanks Luna."

Just then, Snape scuttled down through the magic barrier, towing Malfoy by his collar.

"The Death Eaters are on our heels," he said. "Cover for us."

"What-" began McGonagall.

"I'll take care of Malfoy," Snape cut her off, slowing his pace just long enough to get his words out.

"But-"

"Please, Minerva, they'll kill him if they catch him!"

"Why? What happened?" called McGonagall.

"Look out!" yelled Lupin, casting a shield charm.

The remaining Death Eaters descended the stairs, firing a volley of curses. The fair-haired Death Eater shot a spell above their heads. It hit the ceiling, and chunks of stone crashed around the defenders, shaking the entire hallway. Luna crouched, casting a charm on the rocks to send them flying toward the Death Eaters.

"Alecto, duck!" yelled one of the Death Eaters. The witch threw herself down to avoid the missiles.

A tall Death Eater with severe features aimed a curse at Luna, and she leaped to the side to evade it.

Neville tried again to rise, but his muscles refused to cooperate. He twisted his shoulders to one side, attempting to roll over so that he might push himself up.

Then Harry fell down the stairs and landed in a crouch. Neville barely had time to wonder why Harry had been up there, when Greyback launched himself at Harry, knocking him flat on the floor. The werewolf crouched on top of Harry, and - oh, hell no! Neville was _not_ going to let that monster eat someone else's face!

Neville drew his wand, filled his lungs with as much air as he could, and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

He did not have the energy to use a nonverbal spell at that point, but the verbal spell did the trick. Greyback froze and fell on top of Harry.

The big blond Death Eater fired a killing curse at Harry, but Harry shoved Greyback off and evaded the spell just in time. Neville wasn't sure if it would have made a difference if it had struck Harry, though - after all, he was the Boy Who Lived.

Meanwhile, the shortest Death Eater wizard forced Ginny away from Bill, sniggering as he shot curse after curse. Ginny was an excellent duelist for her age, but she barely held her own against the mad Death Eater.

Harry hit him with an Impediment jinx so powerful that it shoved him clear across the corridor, slamming him into the wall.

"Harry, where did you come from?" cried Ginny.

He didn't answer. He ran forward, narrowly avoiding a hex.

"Watch it!" warned Ginny, just before Harry's foot caught on Neville's sprawled legs, and he keeled forward and toppled on them.

Harry swiveled his head to stare at Neville, noticing him for the first time. "Neville, are you-"

"'M fine." Neville covered his wound with his hand. "Snape'n'Malfoy…ran past…" He wanted to explain how he and his friends had tried to guard the two suspicious Slytherins, only to let them slip away. However, Harry didn't wait around to listen to him elaborate between shallow breaths.

"I know, I'm on it," said Harry. He aimed a curse at the fair-haired Death Eater's face. The man howled in pain and stumbled for a moment. Then he fled down the corridor. Neville saw that short, lumpy wizard had broken the Impediment jinx, and had joined the other Death Eaters in their retreat. Harry pulled himself to his feet and pelted after them.

"You students!" shouted McGonagall, commanding their attention. "Take Mr. Weasley and Longbottom to the Infirmary at once! The adults will handle the Death Eaters from here on out."

"I want to go with Harry!" said Ginny, clenching her fists.

"No more arguments! Do it!" She pivoted and ran with Lupin and Tonks, tailing the Death Eaters around the corner. The students and Bill were left in the becalmed, battered hallway.

"Three people can take care of two invalids, I think!" announced Ginny. "I'm going to find Harry." She marched down the corridor without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>AN: I used HP-Lexicon for a spell reference. I imagine the curse that hit Neville was a nonverbal _Confringo_, which, if it had been a direct hit, would have blown him in half.

Also, it made more sense to me that Snape would trick our heroes, instead of them assuming he was on their side. I figured that I had some wiggle room in describing the fight, since Harry wasn't present for most of it, and we have only certain characters' words to go on.

As for the _Petrificus Totalus _that hit Greyback, the text in HBP does not provide a tag that says who cast it, but it does say that Greyback jumped Harry before he could raise his wand. So, because it suited the story, and because I'm a Neville fan, I decided to give him the credit. =)


	6. Get-Well Presents

Luna got four hours of sleep the night of the Death Eater invasion, which wasn't too bad, considering. She chewed on some chocolate-covered coffee beans as she strolled toward the Infirmary. Inside the sick bay, a beautiful young witch slumped over in a chair that was pushed up against Bill's bed. Luna peered at her for a second before she recognized the champion of Beauxbatons. Although both Fleur and Bill were asleep, her left hand firmly clasped his right. Luna thought it was rather sweet.

As the Ravenclaw crept further into the room, she noticed another visitor who had not been present the night before. A witch sat in an armchair beside Neville's bed. She was about the same age as Professor McGonagall, and she wore a hat with a stuffed vulture that leaned dangerously forward, threatening to topple. Her arms were draped with a scruffy fox stole. The woman did not notice Luna, because a copy of _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ kept her occupied. Luna did not wish to disturb her, but felt it would be rude not to say hello.

So she said, quietly, "Good morning, madam."

The witch looked up sharply, the stuffed bird whipping against the back of the armchair.

"Gracious, child!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

The woman removed her reading glasses and stared at Luna. Her gaze roved up and down, sizing her up, and then she relaxed.

"That's quite all right, young lady. I simply didn't expect any other visitors this hour." She pulled her fox stole onto her shoulders, and rose to her feet with surprising speed for a woman of her advanced age, although her joints popped. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother."

Luna shook Mrs. Longbottom's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Neville talks about you often. Not to worry, he says mostly good things," she added with a smile. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Mrs. Longbottom arched her eyebrow. "Mostly? At least you're honest. I've heard some good things about you as well, Miss Lovegood." She opened her red handbag and summoned a scrap of paper with an Accio. "Here you are."

Luna took the proffered page. It was a _Prophet_ article from the previous year, about the break-in and fight at the Ministry of Magic. In the center of the page were photographs of all the individuals involved. Bellatrix Lestrange's face had black lines drawn over it, so that it looked like she had devil's horns, a heavy unibrow, a mustache, and a goatee. Luna's smile grew wider.

"Did you draw this? Are you an artist? Lestrange's face is much improved."

Mrs. Longbottom's own thin lips curved upward. "I'm pleased that my scribbling meets your approval," she said wryly. "I am not without a sense of humor, especially at the expense of that - well, I won't say what she is in polite company, but she's certainly not good enough to be called a witch."

"I understand perfectly," said Luna.

The elderly woman regarded her with a more serious expression. "You are very brave to face Death Eaters twice, risking your life to defend your friends."

Luna beamed. "That's a very kind thing to say."

Mrs. Longbottom's wrinkled face hardened. "Young lady, I don't give out praises like party favors. I speak only the truth."

"Well, all the same, I appreciate you saying it."

After scrutinizing Luna for a moment, Mrs. Longbottom said, "I can see that you're not easily ruffled, in any case. What brings you to the Infirmary this early in the morning? Neville may be asleep for awhile yet."

"I've brought get-well presents for him and Bill. I don't mind waiting until Neville wakes up, at least. He had a very rough night and someone is going to have to break more terrible news to him."

"Neville can handle terrible news, but I'm certain he'll appreciate your visit, all the same."

o-o-o

Neville was brought to wakefulness by two familiar voices. He cracked open his eyes and saw Luna talking with his grandmother. Neither of them noticed him until he tried to sit.

"How do you feel?" asked Gran, moving toward his pillow.

"Not too bad." He felt a twinge in his belly as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm a little thirsty, though."

A pitcher of water sat on his bedside table, and Gran poured some into a glass for him.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. You'd better finish drinking first."

Neville gulped down the water and stared at her. He had a sinking feeling that someone had died.

"Professor Dumbledore died," confirmed Gran, in her usual brusque tone. She didn't believe in beating around the bush or coddling children from reality.

"Merlin," he breathed, his mind reeling. "What happened?"

"Snape struck him with the killing curse."

Neville's mouth fell open in shock. True, Dumbledore was over a hundred years old, and he'd gone on a mission to find an artifact that was probably laced with dark magic wards. Considering these points, the Headmasters' death wasn't that surprising.

Yet somehow, as shifty and shirty as Snape was, Neville had never pegged him as a murderer.

"When did this happen?"

"It must have happened late last night, when Mr. Snape ran through the barrier up to the tower," answered Luna with a frown. "Harry is the only one who can tell us exactly what happened, but doesn't want to talk about it."

Neville blinked. "What was he doing up there? Wasn't he supposed to be on that…Er…" He paused when Luna shot him a warning look. "…The thing…At Hogsmead?"

Gran raised her eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Neville tried to cover his tracks. "I mean, he kept going away from Hogwarts this term. I didn't think he was back."

"I heard that the Death Eaters put the Dark Mark over the castle." Luna's eyebrows drew together as she thought. "Perhaps that's what brought him here."

"That would explain it. What about the Death Eaters? Did they get away?"

"All except the one who was killed."

Neville collapsed onto the bed. "We blew it," he said, his voice tinged with bitterness. "We should have stopped Snape, at least. Even if it was too late to save Dumbledore, we could have held him for questioning."

Gran was quiet for a moment as his words sank in. "Even the greatest wizards make mistakes," she said softly. "Dumbledore trusted Snape. Don't put too much blame on yourself, or your friends," she added, glancing at Luna.

It was nice of Gran to go easy on Neville for a change, but it was a small comfort.

"But it is partly my fault. If I had practiced defensive spells more, I might have been able to knock one of them unconscious."

"I'm as much to blame as anyone," said Luna. "I was disappointed that Harry didn't have the DA this year, but if I had wanted badly enough, I would have started it up again it without him, like Ginny suggested. I'm certain Ginny would have practiced dueling with us if we asked her, and she could have got Dean to join us. I should have wanted it more. But I didn't." She finished her speech looking downcast, staring at the floor. Neville had never seen like this. As flighty as she appeared when he first met her, she had established herself as serene and steadfast.

"It's human nature to think about what you could have done differently to prevent his death," said Gran. "But the blame lies squarely on Mr. Snape and his accomplices."

Luna stared at her with wide gray eyes.

"Young lady, I believe you have a present for Neville," Gran said abruptly. "Why don't you give it to him?"

"Oh." Luna blinked. "Yes, of course." She handed Neville a small jar with a blue gingham ribbon tied round the lid. "They're dirigible plums," she explained. "They're only dirigible when they're fresh, but they're still flavorful and nutritious when canned."

"Thanks. These'll be good with toast for breakfast," he commented, gazing at the orange preserves.

Luna strolled toward the far end of the room where Bill and Fleur were snoozing, and she set an identical jar on his bedside table.

"How is Bill, by the way?" asked Neville, staring at his bandaged face.

"Madame Pomfrey says that werewolf bites can't be healed by magic, but he'll be all right eventually. According to Professor Lupin, Bill won't become a true werewolf, but he might develop wolfish characteristics. I hope that means he'll have enhanced speed, agility, and sense of smell. That would be quite useful." An unsettling glint appeared in Luna's pale eyes as she returned to Neville's bedside, as if she wished the werewolf had bitten her.

"Yes, quite," agreed Gran. "It would give young Bill some consolation for getting his face torn to shreds."

"I have something else for you." Luna held out an issue of the _Quibbler_ to Neville. "It'll help pass the time. There's a pair of Spetrespecs in it, so you can watch out for Wrackspurts. Although," she added, glancing at Gran's hat, "they're afraid of large birds, so I don't expect you'll see any."

Neville thanked her for the magazine, which potentially contained something of interest. But he privately hoped he wouldn't be bored enough to don the multicolored spectacles and swat at flying pests of questionable existence.

Luna stayed to chat for a few more minutes, and then headed down to breakfast.

"She's a very thoughtful girl," remarked Gran, after the door closed, "even if she is rather odd."

Neville choked back a laugh. That was rich, coming from a lady who had worn a dead bird on her head for as long as he could remember.


	7. The Funeral

The funeral started out as a solemn, understated affair as the mourners spoke in whispers on the way to the chairs set up in rows on the lawn. Luna broke off from the Ravenclaws and joined the Gryffindors.

"How are you feeling, Neville?"

Neville knew that she was asking out of genuine concern rather than politeness, so he gave her an honest answer. "Better, thanks, but it still hurts when I bend my waist."

"What about the potion Madame Pomfrey gave you? Is it not working?"

"I forgot to take it this morning," he admitted, lowering his voice even more.

"Tell me where it is and I'll go fetch it."

"Don't trouble yourself Luna. The funeral is about to start. I don't want you to miss the beginning."

Luna glanced uncertainly from the castle to the chairs. "Are you sure you can manage without it?"

He nodded. "I'll be fine. The service probably won't last longer than an hour. I can get the potion when it's over."

They found chairs near the end of the fourth row. Luna gripped Neville's arms, half-supporting his weight as he eased into his seat. Once he was settled, he searched for his grandmother. After a moment, he saw her a few rows behind him. She wore a charcoal gray coat, and had left her vulture hat at home, trading it for a simple pointed black hat with a broad brim. Next to her, Great Uncle Algie murmured something, causing Great Aunt Enid to dig her elbow into his side. Neville waved to get their attention. Only Gran turned toward him with an acknowledging nod. Then her eyes slid past his and hardened as they fixed on something - or someone - behind him and to the right. Perplexed, Neville faced the front.

There at the end of the front row sat Dolores Umbridge. Her tight curls had gone gray, but there was no mistaking her bulging eyes and broad mouth. He gritted his teeth. Who had invited the second-worst professor he'd ever had? What next, were Snape and Voldemort going to crash the funeral?

"Neville, why are you reaching for your wand?" Luna asked conversationally.

"Umbridge is here," he practically growled, jerking his head toward the petty tyrant.

"Oh!" She blinked in astonishment. "And look, Firenze is here too." Luna gestured toward the centaur standing near the lake. "I expect she'll behave herself with him around," she added with an unusually wry smile.

Then, as the merpeople in the lake began to sing, Hagrid shuffled down the center aisle, bearing Dumbledore's body. Tears streamed from Gamekeeper's eyes, and he looked so devastated that Neville's eyes welled up in sympathy. Dumbledore had fought to keep Hagrid at Hogwarts, and ensured that he could earn a living. Neville couldn't imagine how difficult it must be to carry the corpse of his mentor and friend.

Hagrid carefully laid the Headmaster's body on the marble table. Then the officiator began his oration, which Neville had to strain to hear.

"Why doesn't he use _Sonorous_?" whispered Luna.

The eulogy itself was disappointingly generic, full of platitudes like, "his memory will live on in the hearts and minds of all who knew him." All the personal details were appropriated from his Chocolate Frog card: how he had defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald and discovered 12 uses for dragon's blood.

Neville's mind drifted toward his own memories of Dumbledore. He hadn't been close to the late Headmaster, but he would still miss his reassuring presence at Hogwarts. The school would be a little drearier without the old wizard's amusing speeches that began and ended each term. Neville also recognized that Dumbledore's demise was detrimental to the fight against Voldemort. After all, everyone said that Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort feared - except maybe Harry Potter.

When the eulogy ended, white-hot flames blasted up from the table. Neville jumped in his chair, and a few people screamed.

Nothing like this had happened at Granddad's funeral. The officiator had simply levitated the corpse into the vault, and the mourners had conjured flowers to cover it.

Here, though, the flames snuffed out, and a marble tomb covered Dumbledore's body. Neville wondered if Dumbledore himself had cast this enchantment in preparation for his burial. That seemed likely: the Headmaster always had something up his sleeve, rather like the way he always gave Gryffindor enough last-minute points to win the House cup. Neville smiled a bit at the memory, in spite of the grave setting. There was no chance that Professor McGonagall would continue that tradition; it would die with Dumbledore. But the House cup was hardly important when a powerful dark wizard and his followers were on the rise.

Neville was startled out of his musings when a volley of arrows shot toward the tomb, thudding into the ground behind it. Luna pointed out the centaurs at the edge of the forest. Apparently, they were giving a tribute to the deceased wizard, but Neville couldn't figure out why. As far as Neville knew, Firenze was the only centaur who liked and trusted humans.

The mourners began to stand, and Gran marched toward Umbridge.

"This ought to be good," said Uncle Algie, a little too loudly.

Neville frowned and struggled to his feet, knowing things could get ugly between the two witches. He wanted to get over there to help his Gran if she needed it. Luna jumped out of her seat to grab his arm and steady him.

"Excuse me, Madame Umbridge," said Gran, with cold politeness. "I had no idea you were fond of Albus Dumbledore, considering you thought him unworthy of his position at Hogwarts."

Umbridge got to her feet and faced the older witch. "And who might you be?" She spoke quietly, with a dangerous smile.

Gran drew herself up. She wasn't tall, but she towered over the squat politician. "Augusta Longbottom. My grandson is a Sixth year student."

Neville walked up behind Gran, while Luna held his wand arm, most likely to keep him from doing something reckless.

"Longbottom…" said Umbridge, putting her hand to her chin. "Ah yes, he's on my list." Her gaze landed on Neville, and he glared back at her.

"What list?" snapped Gran.

"My list of students who pose a threat to the Ministry. Or themselves, in some cases," she added, with a pointed look at Neville. "We'll be watching them next year, to ensure that they don't start any more trouble."

Gran's face turned crimson. "Are you still afraid of a group of school children? Doesn't the Ministry have more important things to worry about? Like, for example, the murder of the most respected wizard in the world?"

Umbridge's broad mouth drooped in patently fake sorrow. "Unfortunately, the tragic loss of Albus Dumbledore has only reaffirmed my belief that Hogwarts cannot function apart from the Ministry's direct supervision. We have reached a decision to appoint a new Headmaster, as well as a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. In addition, we are drafting measures to make Hogwarts a more…hem hem…exclusive school."

Gran narrowed her blue eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Umbridge's smile returned, as smug as ever. "I mean that the Ministry is planning to review the background of each student to confirm his integrity."

"I see." Gran pursed her lips. "And what qualifications will you review, exactly?"

"We would consider past infringements in school and out of school, as well as blood status," answered politician, her voice dripping with inappropriate sweetness.

"That comes as no surprise, judging by your repellent treatment of Professor Hagrid."

Hearing his name, Hagrid eyed her curiously from several rows over. Actually, the arguing witches had drawn a small crowd of mostly adult mourners.

Umbridge smirked in the half-giant's direction. "Hagrid was incompetent."

Hagrid's face reddened.

"However," continued Umbridge in a syrupy voice, "there is a possibility, however slight, that his teaching methods have improved since I last observed him. He may be allowed one more chance to prove that he is up to the task."

"He's a better teacher than you ever were," Neville cut in. Granted, that wasn't saying a whole lot, but still, Hagrid wasn't half-bad when he had free reign to teach what he loved.

Umbridge's eyes bulged even more than usual. Then she condescendingly shook her head. "Oh, I understand. The half-giant intimidates you so that you're afraid to say that he isn't a good teacher. Why, you're trembling!"

But Neville was trembling with anger, not fear. "I'm not afraid of him! He's my friend! And I bet he'd even do a better job running the Ministry than you! What gives you the right to boss everyone around, eh?"

Gran blinked at him as if really seeing him for the first time, probably wondering how the argument had got away from her.

Umbridge giggled. "What gives me the right? Well, let me put it this way. I am a Pureblood. I'm related to most Wizarding families, you know. I fairly certain I'm even related to the Longbottoms, on my mother's side. As such, we're like one big, happy family. And I'm like your mother - the mother of all the Wizarding community. Hence, it is my duty to make decisions for the benefit of my children who don't know any better, who don't understand what is best for them."

"Oh, my dear Dolores," said Gran, taking back the reins of the debate, "you're a few years too young to be _my_ mother."

Uncle Algie snickered; Gran was in her seventies, while Umbridge couldn't have been much older than fifty.

Umbridge's nostrils flared. "I'm pleased that you think well enough of me to call me by my first name, Augusta," she said with dogged civility. "Nevertheless, you should call me Madame Senior Undersecretary. I have worked very hard to earn my title, after all."

"Forgive me for doubting your credentials," said Gran, not sounding sorry in the least, "only I've seen no evidence that you're competent to make decisions on behalf of Neville's toad, much less all of Wizarding Britain. When you actually had children under your care, you physically abused them and failed to teach them anything practical in Defense class. You neglected them so much that one of them took it upon himself to teach the others how to defend themselves."

"He took it upon himself to engage in seditious activity, you mean!" cried Umbridge, finally raising her voice to an impolite level.

"_Dolores_," McGonagall spoke up at last. "I'll not have you accusing any of my students of treason. Not as long as I'm acting Headmistress, at any rate!"

Umbridge stared up at her in surprise. Then she turned in a circle, as if suddenly aware that she wasn't exactly popular with the witches and wizards who currently surrounded her.

"Very well, Minerva. I was just leaving anyway. I must get back to work. Excuse me." She rushed toward two random wizards, who moved to let her pass.

"Show's over!" announced McGonagall. "Move along." She checked her watch. "The train leaves in twenty minutes, so you students had better sweep through your dorms one last time. If you leave anything here, you'll not get it back until autumn!" She gazed directly at Neville, but in his experience, this was an empty threat. At the end of his fourth year, he'd forgotten to take home his field guide of magical wild plants. A week into summer vacation, he'd owled McGonagall about it, and the owl returned with his book the next day.

"The potion!" exclaimed Luna. "Thank you, Professor, I nearly forgot!"

Neville realized she was still holding his hand. It felt nice.

He bid farewell to his relatives and strolled back toward the castle with Luna.

"I've got to hand it to Gran, she got some useful information out of Umbridge. Between the Ministry and the Death Eaters, Hogwarts is going to need Dumbledore's Army more than ever."

"Absolutely," agreed Luna. "We should get it started again soon, with or without Harry. Perhaps you could come to my house to practice defensive spells, as soon as you feel up to it." She gazed hopefully up at him.

Neville felt warm all of a sudden (maybe it was just the sun). "I'd like that, Luna."

END

A/N: This chapter required some reworking to fit more closely with the book, although I did take liberties with Mrs. Longbottom confronting Umbridge.

I hope you enjoyed this disjointed behind-the-scenes look at HBP.


End file.
